


金东｜爱情万岁

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Summary: 偷窥视角，介意慎点。
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 3





	金东｜爱情万岁

**Author's Note:**

> 偷窥视角，介意慎点。

今天Club的冷气开得格外凉，那高个子“美女”一推门便抖了阵哆嗦。挺翘的肥屁股裹在包臀裙里左晃右荡，直接给老子看硬了。

不是我吹，Four One Nine夜夜笙歌花花世界，这双47吋长腿再找不出第二人。匀称苗条又跟排骨似的连着点瘦肉，谁不想啃一口？

后悔今儿空着肚子跑来约炮了，妈的，这“女”的坐下还解松两粒扣子，假胸涨得像对木瓜快将衬衣撑破。

我扯着T恤的圆领子抹了把脸，正准备起身却见“她”早有预谋般地不偏不倚翘高鞋尖绊了一坨醉汉。

那男人背影踉踉跄跄的，骂人的音调倒不低，临着嘈杂的舞池都能听清那声操。

两人莫名推搡了起来，眼瞧着英雄救美的绝佳机会堪堪砸向我，不晓得一身OL职业装的“妞”屈膝踹了哪儿，本就矮“她”半个头的男人直接被干趴下了。

椭圆形吧台瞬间聚了一撮八卦分子，“女人”单手箍着男人的腕子拖进走廊，细高跟噔噔踏踩我心尖儿。

尽管由始至终没弄明白长相，但我觉得自己爱上了“她”。当然，“上”的成分比“爱”浓一些。

十余分钟后，我才庆幸未曾如愿。

闷酒越喝越上头，憋了一大泡黄汤。他娘的，跑到厕所差点被门口纠缠一体的俩丑逼吓得隔着牛仔裤滋他们一身。

抖完尿像排光了脑子里的水，我蓦地又惦念起那伪娘。刚坐“她”对过儿望得真真的，原先昂着脖颈的高冷样儿见着那男的立马抬脚勾人。

够浪，合我胃口。

不过那大哥也怪无趣的，肏屁股还要零号主动。他们这会儿已经干柴烈火烧得正旺了吧？

我提好拉链揉了揉裤裆，心想着实在不行去附近酒吧钓俩骚货泻泻火算了，素了半拉月别再给人玩脱肛。

哦忘记交代了，419是家Gay吧，爷是个双。

女厕所房门紧闭，摆着块“清洁卫生，暂停使用”的告示牌，我迈出半米远的步子重新收了回来。

事实证明，老子运气不错，把手轻轻一扭便开了。

悉悉索索的动静依稀源自最靠墙的隔间，夹杂着闷闷的吞咽声。

嗐，我反手替他们锁好门。一系列举措湮没于外头忽然躁动的DJ喊麦中，几不可闻。

谢倒不用谢，利息总得收一点儿。

我踮脚走近散发无限诱惑的伊甸园，欲望碾碎了无火香薰的味道，稀稀疏疏地钻进鼻孔。

连地板都十分配合地静了音，我悄咪咪倚上门板，然后将脚背绷得更直。

粗长肉柱一节节没入唇齿，承受狎弄的那方满面通红，涎水淅沥沥地从含不拢的嘴角滴落。

如果这副媚态由“美女”演绎而非疤面男人，或许我已经射爆了。

但他一睁眼，我就忍不住打脸外加撸管的冲动。

池底春潮催生的花枝，在他眸子迸亮那刻，被颠得支离破碎。分不清是精液呛喉抑或醉酒的缘故，总之他咳得可怜极了，透明的花瓣泪珠簌簌地掉，染红整具身子。

我掏屌的同时，那“女”的松开了钳制男人脖颈的手，任凭肿胀的阴茎显露硕大龟棱戳刺他脸颊，像要顶出枚酒窝似的。

操，真特么离谱，Size竟输给这个腰间仍松垮套着皱巴巴短裙的女装癖。

“她”仿佛能察觉我的腹诽，唰唰仰头瞥了一眼。镜片折射的反光一闪而过，依稀只见两片薄唇上亮晶晶的唇釉。

也不知道我俩究竟谁脸皮厚，大抵是“她”吧。我掌心搓着睾丸默默低下腰不再窥视，耳朵依旧竖得高高的。

又一阵衣料摩擦，磁性沉稳却刻薄异常的说话声随之响起。活春宫表演者显然相互熟识，听这口吻，似有故事发生。

“李鹤东你贱不贱啊，舔得自个儿鸡巴淌水？后面也湿了？”

“咳咳你咳公狗发情...要点逼脸...操你妈的唔...”

叫“李鹤东”的男人估计嗓子眼浅，十多字停顿了好几回，失了方才骂街的气势，未讲完就被咿咿呜呜的呻吟盖了过去。

我离家出走的贼胆子灰溜溜地滚回来了，贴着墙根继续偷摸观赏。怪只能怪隔断太矮了，拢共一米九不到吧，遮不全女装攻的假发套，老子稍稍抬头便瞧个七七八八。

李鹤东撅着白得像糯米团子的臀肉单膝跪在马桶盖上，指节分明的纤长手指堵了他的嘴，另一端手径直往后面捅。

可惜，角度坑爹挡住了关键部位。我饿得心慌，瞎几把猜这屁股咬破了皮会不会流馅，牛奶草莓夹心?

那“女”的，算了，比我都高，还是称为“他”吧。男人抽退两指提着李鹤东的胯转了转角度，奸得略微合不拢的穴眼儿就这样曝露空气一览无余，饥渴难耐般地冲着我敛缩舒张。

男人恶意用指腹的茧子研磨着褶皱皮表并不插入，托着李鹤东下颌的手撒开的霎那，嘤咛呜咽潺潺地与汗水体液一道泄出。

李鹤东握着自己那根半勃的软棒子打枪，逼仄空间内炙热的温度熏得他浑身泛漾可口的嫣粉色，烂熟绯艳近乎糜烂。男人的舌尖沿着臂膀刺青轮廓吸得津津有味，点缀一连串樱桃红印。

“谢、谢金，你个变态...你他妈做爱穿裙子恶心...”

“对咯，肏的就是你这个骚货，还敢不敢玩失踪了？”

真不要命啊，小辣椒呛得他口中的“谢金”伸直四根指头齐齐刺了进去，那抽送频率气势汹汹。前列腺那玩意儿本就浅，恐怕肠壁里已被绞出了滔天情潮。

”操...关你屁事...嘶！”

浑身软得一塌糊涂的男人光剩嘴硬，谢金掀起裙摆扶着鸡巴抵住肛口，强迫我亲眼目睹括约肌被一点点撑开的侵犯过程。

怎么每和生殖器搭上边，男人女人都成了口是心非的婊子。李鹤东偷偷摆屁股迎合插弄的动作老子看得清清楚楚，迟早让他吃我的屌，挨我的肏。

谢金私处粗硬的耻毛将后穴附近磨得一片红肿，阴茎下的囊袋啪啪击撞脆弱的会阴。没戴套的性器渐渐糊满了莹亮水光，爽得跟泡温泉似吧。

我早忘了“美女”的长腿多细，专注配合着愈来愈响的叫春抠挖马眼，有些遗憾李鹤东上半身衣服犹穿得整齐，侧面只能瞅见俏生生的奶尖把胸前半袖面料顶出刚发育的弧度。

“呜谢金你个畜生...分手打你妈的炮...”

“对我是狗，你是小母狗，呼别缩了夹死我谁来肏你，你想被野男人肏是不是？”

“干...嗯啊干死我...”

”一起死...鸡巴和鸡巴套子一起死。“

谢金口中的“野男人”正享受着迷离快感，铃口一阵酸麻，积攒多日的浊液迫不及待冲破桎梏射了头股，溅在座便器瓷釉上凝结精斑。

一次哪够，我闭眼听着他俩交合时溢出的滋滋水声重整旗鼓，想象自个儿的铁棍捣得李鹤东汁水横流，软烂穴肉不知足地裹紧柱身嘬着龟头。

时间流逝飞奔，带走体内所有水分，我捏着肉茎喉咙燥得快冒烟，耳畔迷迷糊糊有人喘着粗气谈论爱的字眼。

是谢金吗，嗓音如压抑啜泣的耕牛，愉悦满足，又沾着奇怪的恐惧，明明他才是生杀予夺的攻方，怎么与害怕遭受抛弃的家禽宠物没什么两样。

“东子、东子，以后裙子我都穿给你一个人看，别再离开我了好不好？”

我随着轻若蚊讷的“好”泄出了今天第二泡精水，再睁眼，稠密白浆顺着被肏得难以闭合的穴口缓缓淌落，浸透地砖缝线。衬着平滑粉白的腿肉，像撒了桃花瓣儿的糖蒸酥酪，真他妈骚。

原来谢金也喷了，与我同时。

他们比外面的梅雨天还黏糊，断断续续说小话，我懒得管什么异装癖与爱情的故事，靠着墙揩干净那物件儿装作无事发生。

终于撤了啊，我迈步踱进弥漫着更腥膻气息气味的隔间，垃圾桶里的硅胶义乳静静躺在废纸巾中央。

突然觉得屁眼儿有点痒。

END.

BGM：五月天《爱情万岁》

爱情万岁里，没有爱情，但爱情依旧万岁。最深处的秘密不是你，却只属于你。


End file.
